The Dark Heiress
by ThaliaRose
Summary: Witches and wizards have souls bonded to them over their different lives and the stronger the bond, the more powerful the witch. Harri always knew she had two bonded sisters in the world, but what she didn't know was the power she would aquire once they met. The wizarding world thought their savior would be the Light witch promised, but her essence will always be Dark.Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

**Before Year One**

Every Monday she would pull on her shoes with a hole in the right toe, laces blackened with dirty and walk down the street to meet Mrs. Figg's house where she could pet her favorite cats. It seemed that this small moment in the day was the only thing she could look forward to before the chores began and again she would attend to the needs of her family.

One day, in some far land where people were kinder, she thought she could find a warm home with a little life of her own. The only warm soul she knew or liked to pretended was part of her family was Mrs. Figg. While she never wanted to volunteer too many stories about herself she never stopped telling the most wondrous fairy tails in which Harri was the star and the land was filled with magic. It always began as her being a princess in a far away land with armies of people who lived to see her happy, but Harri loved the parts that describes her immediate family.

Sometimes, she thought she scared Mrs. Figg when she told her for certain she had two sisters out in the world, despite being reminded she was an only child to two deceased parents. She couldn't shake the feelings nor the dreams of the two girls - one with curly brown hair and warm eyes while the other had bleach blonde waves with crystal blue eyes.

They were not her blood sisters she always reminded her, but her soul sisters. One day they would be reunited and bring back glory to the entire kingdom with their rule over the land. Mrs. Figg often said if she believed that then it was okay, but to never mix up reality with dreams. Dreams couldn't be this realistic. She knew they were real and she was not alone in this world doomed to walk the Earth without her sisters. The dreams greeted her every night with a warm embrace that rivaled the goodness of Mrs. Figg's famous tea.

Mrs. Figg would weave stories about uncles who sacrificed their lives for her honor and spun intricate webs about her family history that dated back to the beginning of time. Those large stories gave her something to hold on to when she put her head against the moth smelling pillow as the dust settled and the footsteps began to cease. Yet, Petunia could never know about Mrs. Figg's stories or the chocolate chip toffee cookies she would slip her to eat before she left back down the street, because if she knew she could never return.

What Harri never realized was that Mrs. Figg had been preparing her all along for the realities of the wizarding world. All the tea parties, the magical lessons that she had with a stick from the garden and made up families from Mrs. Figg's head were real. Her family was real. The sisters Mrs. Figg said were stories in her head were not figments of her imagination, but real girls out in the world waiting to join her.

Harri all along was the princess from the ancient family, with the doting family, the endless riches and the castle with spiraling stair cases, until it all came crashing down. But, her sisters would be there and one day they would rule them all.


	2. Chapter 1

Harri always knew she was a bit different from the scar of her forehead to the way her relatives forced her to do servant work while they sat on the couch and demanded she work faster in the kitchen. Her hair was a black inky color that did not match the rest of the family and her grey eyes seemed to disarm most people who came to visit the house, which usually caused her to get sent under the stairs before she could eat. However, one day they allowed her out in the world, even if it was to the zoo with an invisible leash around her neck.

Petunia ushered Dudley around the snake exhibit without looking at Harri with her faced pressed against the glass observing the snake behind. "Harri, keep your hands off the glass and make room for Dudley. If you cannot share, I shall have to remove you."

"Yes, Auntie."

Her eyes never left the snake whose thin little tongue slithered out of its mouth, as if it was smiling at Harri with welcoming black eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes – it wasn't smiling, was it? Without alerting Dudley, she waved her right hand slowly and whispered. _"Hello? Mr. Snake?"_

The snake moved its head to the left and started to approach the glass barrier that prevented it from getting closer to the two children. Dudley started to move away, "Mum, look it's coming closer. Get the camera, so I can take a picture with it!"

He shoved Harri away to get into the center of the enclosure, but when he leaned back against the glass case there was no longer a barrier. What was before glass, was now empty and Dudley went crashing into the water in front of the huge snake who moved over his body. Patrons in the area began screaming and Dudley flapped his fat arms in attempt to move himself up from the water.

"She pushed me! Mum, I swear she pushed me so the snake would bite me."

"I did not! It's not my fault you're so fat the glass probably broke from you leaning against it."

Petunia wailed as she pulled Dudley from the brown water, "You insolent child. You will have chores for a week for this."

The snake weaved towards Harri in at a slow pace. The movement was hypnotic, despite the commotion around Harri and the snake seemed to have the most comforting presence out of the whole zoo. It moved in closely to her hand and rested its head on the top, _"You have my thanks, child speaker."_

Harri's eyes widened, "I didn't do anything, but how can you hear me?" She didn't want to upset the creature that had the capacity to injury her further. Before she could hear a response Petunia snagged her arm in a frenzy and they were exiting the zoo with a fury.

Mrs. Figg once told her that the princess in her story was filled with a magic so bright that animals flocked to her side. Maybe, just maybe this snake had a little magic to it too. Why did it seem all the princesses got to have all the fun? She wrinkled her nose as her dreaded aunt once again deposited her on the steps of Mrs. Figg's house.

It was time for her remedial lesson that Mrs. Figg once promised Petunia she would receive if Harri visited her every day after school without missing once. _If it fixed this child's issues_ , thought Petunia, _anything was worth it even if it meant she had to do one more chore in exchange._ What she didn't know was that punishment usually consisted of warm tea, biscuits and laying her socks by the fire with endless stories.

Yet, the day Harri was thrown on the front step with no jacket in the beginning of winter and a large hole in her right shoe, was the day Mrs. Figg started lying to the Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore asked – no, demanded that no one was to interfere with the development of the youngest Heiress Potter, but Mrs. Figg, being from a prominent pureblood family herself could not let the Potter name fall into ruin.

Despite being a squib from a pureblood family she was educated in all the ways of pureblood society and Harri would need these lessons once she reached her maturity, yet Dumbledore seemed content to let these duties fade in the background. Mrs. Figg was never fully cast out from her family, but sent away to finishing schools at a young age to learn all aspects of the world. To her, poor Harri Potter deserved more than being hidden away from the world without a loving touch like she suffered in her early years.

"Now, what has this ungrateful girl gotten herself into this time?" said Mrs. Figg with a scowl, but once Petunia looked down at Harri, she gave her a quick wink. Anything to convince Petunia that her child was terrible would allow for them to spend more time together and acting had never been difficult for Lyra when half of her life depended on carefully crafted stories.

"I don't have much time, but please take her. I need to take care of my boy. Harri tried to kill him at the zoo today!"

"Tried, you said?" she glanced down with an eyebrow raised and leaned against her knotted cane, "What stopped her?"

Petunia has already been half way down the street waving her hand behind her, "Send her back when you tire of her and do not give her a drop of food."

"If I would have really tried Mrs. Figg, then what I wanted would have happened. I didn't try to hurt him, but the glass disappeared. It was almost like the magic in your stories."

"Oh, and why would that be?"

"Remember the character Tom? The one that talk to snakes?"

Mrs. Figg had already pulled her into her little house and closed the door quickly to stop the warm air from leaving her house. The fireplace took ages to warm the entire home and Petunia ruined an hour of slowly heating her house with her tantrum at the front door.

"Yes, my little dove. What about him?"

"Well, this snake was large and intimidating, but it seemed so lonely in its cage. I sat by it the whole time we were there and tried to get its attention, but it only looked at me when I started talking."

She grabbed two tea cups from the wooden cabinet and gestured for her to continue her story. Tea was always needed when Harri began to get stressed about her neglectful family and warmed her small body from the outside chill.

"This snake seemed like she understood me when I began to talk to her. I felt like Tom! But, when she finally started to come towards me the glass disappeared and Dudley's fat butt fell through and crashed into the water."

"Harri, watch your language."

"But, are you listening?" she wrung her hands together, "the snake knew what I was saying. It thanked me like this was a normal experience. Mrs. Figg, it was like your stories."

"What does that make you think Harri?"

A smile ghosted over her lips, maybe she was like the princess in the story? She was about to turn eleven and that was the age where your once birthday with was guaranteed to come true no matter what happened. The room's warmth began to settle around her body and she took the tea cup from Mrs. Figg's out stretched hand.

"Mrs. Figg, do you think if I wished hard enough and was a good girl my wish would come true? I could be the princess in the story?"

It was never a question of whether or not she would tell Harri who she was before Hogwarts, but more of when she would tell her. Wizarding society was unforgiving and ignorance would never give her the advantage she needed in a cold world such as it. Hogwarts letters would be coming soon and she planned to take Harri to her ancestral home begin to teach her about the world she would enter. The stories she told were simply small samples about her real family and would help her prepare her for when she was neck deep in deception.

Mrs. Figg sat next to Harri's left on the faded couch and pulled her close to her shoulder with the comfort of a grandma, "Harri, you were always the princess in the story. My little hero who fights the dragons of her everyday life and still remains gentle when around things she loves. Would you like to know a secret?"

"Yes? "She whispered with wide eyes.

"What if I told you, that every story was true? Would you still be the same little girl I've grown so found of?

Her mouth set in a line and she wrinkled her eyebrows. "Would you still be part of my life, Mrs. Figg? You're more of my auntie then Petunia and you smell far better."

A lough belly laugh left her lips and caused the largest smile she had even seen on Harri's lips. The far cracked with life and magic pulsed through the room, as if acknowledging the admission. "Of course my little dove. I believe I should take you were your family all started so you understand what I am truly saying."

"Wait, you weren't kidding? Auntie, I thought it was a story. Are you telling me I'm a witch and a princess?

Mrs. Figg grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the fire with a loving embrace. She weaved her hand through her black curls fondly and slowly thought out her next moves. Her hand dove into a sack next to the mantle and grasped black powder, "Are you ready for an adventure my child? Everything after this you can never tell your family. Even when you go off to school, you can never tell them my involvement."

"I don't understand."

A slow smile spread on her lips. "You will – eventually. Come, close your eyes and keep your mind blank. You will get soot all over your clothing, but your ogre of an Aunt will think I've been putting you to goof use."

"Potter Manor!"

All that was left in the little cottage was a dying fire and two full cups of tea.

Harri had not been prepared to be pulled through the fireplace nor had she been prepped for the sight that greeted her eyes as Mrs. Figg tugged her through the other end. She had seen doll houses before and other girls at school had books with drawings of this sight, but nothing could compare to the sight that laid before.

The room stretched farther than she had ever seen a room before with book cases that reached what she imagined where twenty foot ceilings with separate floors with more book cases. The dark wood floors matched the wood of the stair cases that curled around more books with aged books behind layers of glass.

She just didn't feel overwhelmed by the wealth in the room, but the sheer pleasure at seeing the amount of books it contained at her fingertips. Books were her first and only first if she didn't count Snowy the mutant cat Mrs. Figg owned that was more of a human being than a cat. At the end of the room were two windows that went from the floor of the room to the ceilings with impossibly white curtains and nook situated in front for reading.

"Little dove, have you been listening to me at all?" Mrs. Figg gestured to the expanse of the room with her weathered hand. "I know this may seem overwhelming my love, but please wait to ask questions."

Harri closed her mouth with a small frown at being silenced by her. "Now, this is Potter Library and I've been keeping it organized and stocked, since I was eleven years old. The Potters allowed me to read until my eyes closed from exhaustion, if I was able to keep up the integrity of the books."

"Is that why you're allowed here now?" asked Harri while her eyes continued to dart around the room. "Also, I still have not forgotten how we arrived here, but I think I fell when that snake escaped and I'm currently dreaming."

She moved towards the left side of the room where double wooden doors were situated with vine designs carved on the face with the letter 'P' engraved in the center. The door knobs looked freshly polished with glistening silver and warmed when her hand enclosed the handle.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up Mrs. Figg."

"Harri, remember what you promised. You are to never tell anyone I brought you here. I could never move into the rest of the house, because I've only been keyed to the library. Only a Potter can once again walk these halls after the rest have past."

Her eyes fluttered closed with a small smile, "I would never tell anyone Mrs. Figg. No one would believe me, because this is a dream. Maybe if I try hard enough, when I open this door my family will greet me. Sometimes my bonded sisters like to make appearances, but I never can see their faces even if I try really hard to."

Mrs. Figg simply stared at Harri with a small frown, until she bent down to reach her level with the support of her cane, "Harri, you are not asleep. I need you to realize you are not asleep and this is all very real."

"How can this be real? I'm not stupid Mrs. Figg! Magic isn't real and I'm probably sleeping under the stairs in my cupboard wishing I was sipping tea on your couch."

Her scar was beginning to throb and she rubbed her forehead with aggravation at the situation. This dream Mrs. Figg was not nearly as nice as the real one and a lot pushier. Without glancing at the old woman next to her she turned the knob hastily and pushed with all her might to open the heavy doors. Her eleven year old strength made it difficult to open, but it soon gave way once Mrs. Figg thumped it with the bottom of her cane. "Child, if you do not open your ears soon, I'll be thumping you with this cane on your rear end until you realize this is very real. I would never intentionally lie to you about something like this."

The doors opened and before she could walk into the ominous hallway four pops happened to her left and four dwarf life creatures soon with huge eyes taking her in with surprise. Before Harri's scream left her mouth they all dropped to their knees and began to sob into their hands.

"Heiress Potter has returned! Heiress Harri, we have waited so many years to once again serve House Potter."

Mrs. Figg patted Harri's shoulder in assurance. House elves tended to scare Muggleborn children with their first encounter and her Harri would be no different. "Lolly, please ask the others to come back later. You are Heiress Potter's first encounter with house elves and I believe we will need to take this very slowly. Prepare tea and do not alert others of our arrival."

Lolly nodded her head and all four house elves left with a sound pop.

Harri's eyes still had yet to relax. Mrs. Figg glanced down with an amused smirk, "Little dove, if you continue to believe you are dreaming then I shall take you on a tour of the castle in your dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

_Fem!Harry, Grey!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Dark!Luna_

 _What if Harry had been born a girl, but grew up with the knowledge she was now alone in this world? She had two bonded sisters waiting for her, but first she had to take back the Potter name even if it is under some questionable decisions._

 ** _Before Hogwarts_**

 ** _"This is how the world ends_**

 ** _This is how the world ends_**

 ** _This is how the world ends_**

 ** _Not with a bang but a whimper."_**

It never occurred to Harri that this could possibly be real and she was not in a dream world where the Dursleys couldn't hurt her. The hallway was filled with a pungent odor that reminded her of Mrs. Figg's closet in the back of the house with her winter coats that were rarely used and her dream world started to fade into reality. Harri glanced over to Mrs. Figg to see what she wanted to do next – but wait, wasn't this her house? She may be only ten years old, but owning a house still seemed out a story book.

She couldn't place the feeling of love that swept over her body and pulsed in the air, because the house sung in the darkness. When they left Mrs. Figg's home the sun had begun to set, so the house was filled with a darkness unlike the one of her cupboard. This darkness gave her strength. It was the home of her ancestors and Harri never knew she could have something to call her own.

"Lolly," said Mrs. Figg in a normal speaking voice. A large pop sounded to Harri's left making her jump a second time that day. "Can you light the candles? I would like to show Harri what I remember of the house, but perhaps you can also show her?"

"Lolly would be delighted Missus. Anything for a friend of Heiress Potter. Lolly would love to show Heiress the home of her ancestors. We have been waiting for you since you were a small babe with that crazy black hair missus."

"You knew me when I was a baby?"

Lolly brushed her clean little black dress down her body with care. A golden 'P' was stitched into the right breast and it looked freshly pressed from the morning. "Lolly took care of Heiress Potter when Master Potter and Mistress Potter would visit Potter Manor. I was your caretaker elf Missus."

Mrs. Figg moved down the long hallway leaning on her cane for support. "Harri, Lolly would care for you when the Potters came to the castle. Usually, old pureblood families assign a nanny elf to a new child of the family and they never leave them until their child has one of their own."

"Why didn't you come to me at the Dursleys if you are my nanny elf?"

Lolly's eyes went wide as if slapped. She clasped her hands on Harri's arm with fervor, "Lolly never wanted to leave her baby, but the Potter made me promise to not find them after they went into hiding. Dumbledore-"

"What did Dumbledore say, Lolly?" Mrs. Figg had stopped moving toward the light at the end of the hallway and surveyed Lolly with interest. "Why did Dumbledore come to you?

"He made me promise not to tell Missus, I can't-"

"Are you bound to Heiress Potter or Dumbledore, Lolly?"

"Lolly would never be bound to another Missus. Harri is my bonded, but he put some type of magic on me and I could never leave the manor."

Harri watched the exchange in silence, but found herself wanting to protect this little creature who spoke of her devotion to her. She didn't know this Dumbledore man, but she was sure Mrs. Figg would explain it all soon.

"Magic? Lolly we will get to the bottom of this, but you know I'm a squib and can barely cast a lumos. Take us to the drawing room please and begin to reopen manor."

Harri stirred at that phrase. Open the house? "What do you mean by opening the manor? How can you open a place that isn't closed?"

A smile spread over Mrs. Figg's cheeks and crinkled her aged eyes. House Potter would no longer be a fallen House with an unknowing Heiress and she would help her bring back the glory of these halls. While the house elves did their best to maintain the house, without a Mistress or Master's magic to keep them grounded, they simply did the bare minimum.

"My little dove, we are opening the magic channels again and restoring your home to its glory. The manor's Mistress has returned and it can already sense the blood magic in the air that is awakening its old bones."

She couldn't believe her ears, because manors or walls could not be alive and nothing that has transpired since she walked through the fire place has made sense to her ears. The little creature that called her mine looked at her with such love and her skin kept tingling the most they stood in the manor. It couldn't be, could it?

"This isn't a dream, is it Auntie?"

Day after day, Mrs. Figg would sit in the drawing room with Harri and teach her every bit of knowledge she had to give and gave every single family story should could recall. The Dursely's believed she was spending an extended time at the Mrs. Figg's which was quite already with them.

Harri sat in a grey cushioned chair with her chin nestled between her palms as her Auntie continued to teach her etiquette fit for the Heiress of the Potter name and a few others she said she would learn about at a different time. However, the cushion was making her butt turn numb and she had yet to explore the gardens that Lolly went on about for an hour the night before. Apparently, the Potter manor had stables of horses with the occasional unicorn that wandered in for the strawberries the house elves left. The family fortune continued to provide the essentials to keepers of the land until the Harri returned to claim her birth right.

"-not that they really knew them, but the Blacks are known by society as a Dark family. Aurora study has gone out of practice, since the Light perpetuated that anything other than themselves had to be wrong."

She had lost track of the last twenty minutes of her drowning, but tried to follow her last sentence with haste.

"Am I boring you child? It's quite alright if you need a break for some tea. I've been meaning to give you a hands on lesson at the end of each day to keep you motivated." Mrs. Figgs bundled grey hair and started to pull from her hair tie leaving her with a look that reminded Harri of someone who had been accosted by a wind storm.

That perked Harri's head. She loved listening about family history and where her fork was supposed to go, but all these talk of magic made her want to get her hands dirty. Her connection with the Earth had always been strong and she had been pestering Mrs. Figg for lesson in how she could bring back the flowers in the garden.

Mrs. Figg stood from her seat and motioned for Harri to follow her outside, "Now my dear, as you know I'm not magical myself"

"You said you were called a Muggle? Wasn't that the phrase?"

"No, that's someone with no access to magical society at all, like your mother's sister. They are only allowed the knowledge, because of special circumstances. My case is a bit sadder really, because I grew up with magical parents."

Harri grabbed her hand with warmth, "But didn't you study magic? I thought you were tutored and then sent away."

They entered the gardens at a slow pace. Every plant was wilted with decay, not from neglected, but lack of magical presence in the house to keep it flowing in every crevice. Old families sustained their properties by injecting their magic into the grounds, which in turn strengthened the wards to protect the barriers in their manor. The old practice had lost prominence with the turn from blood magic, life magic and the manipulation of the elements.

Harri sat at a pristine white table with a glass top with her attempt at grace. The lessons from Mrs. Figg were long and difficult, but if she was able to get one right at a time maybe she could impress her. "Auntie, who was your family again? Didn't you say they were related to uncle Sirius?"

"Little dove, I was a Black even if society did not recognize me as one. The surname Figg was created as an alias when the Dark Lord began dominating wizarding society." The cane in her hand was limp as her eyes glazed over at the memories bombarding her memories.

"Well Auntie, if I'm the princess you say I am, then I recognize you as a Black because you are my family and protector. You will always be a part of me."

The surrounded area pulsed with her exclamation and the winds began to swirl around Mrs. Figg with excitement that confused Harri. Flowers that were once dead shook away dead leaves and green began to peak from long forgotten vines. The willow trees in the distanced seemed to dance and brought a small smile to Mrs. Figg wrinkled mouth.

Harri glanced around with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Whatever was happening felt like the magic from the library, but she couldn't be sure. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No little dove, but you recognized me as a Black. Words hold magic Harri, especially the ones of a Heiress, such as yourself. "

"What does that mean? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You put me under the protection of the Potter family and in some way pledged your allegiance to the Black family once again. I can't decide if I find thing to be a good idea yet, my child." Mrs. Figg rubbed her achy fingers to sooth away some of the remnants of the bond.

"Are you now my real Auntie?" asked Harri with an impish grin. She knew that words held power in the magical community, because long after her Auntie went to be she would sit in the library and read for hours.

Occasionally, Lolly would stop in with her favorite tea and clarify certain customs that still challenged her. Not only was she looking to embrace the entire wizarding world, she needed to find information about her sisters, but many of the books were beyond her knowledge. Perhaps after she began Hogwarts she would have a better understanding of bonds, but for now she knew Mrs. Figg or now formally known as Ms. Black, would never be able to leave her side. Her letter to Hogwarts would be arriving soon and she needed every moment to study society, find her sisters and restore Potter Manor to its former glory.


	4. Chapter 4

Some say, when you meet those bonded to your soul your entire body tingles with waves of magic flowing from the strands of your hair to down to your toes. It's an all-encompassing feeling that ceases to leave you even after the initial meeting, but simply simmers down to a pleasant pulse. Most of the time, the bonds are not sexual or magical core bodings, yet Harri had read of such occurring with one glance. It wasn't falling in love per say- no, it was more of magic recognizing the other person's magical core.

She wasn't allowed to search for her sisters before school started her first year, because Auntie told her how the New World frowned upon the Old Ways that involved everything from blood magic to life magic. If she were to perform the ceremony to find them she would be deviling into magic against the Ministry. Some nights she would lie awake in the library staring at the ritual with rage, because magic in the end was magic to her.

"Heiress Potter, can Lolly get you any more tea for you and your friends?" asked the small elf with her wide expressive eyes. Harri always loved seeing the wide range of emotions that would play over her face on a given day, especially when she was being reprimanded by Lolly or Auntie.

"Harri, you really ought to give the elves new outfits since you took control of House Potter. Lolly looks like she is going to freeze from the draft in this overgrown manor. It is as if you need the house to be as large as your ego," chided Hermione from the lounge across from her.

They were sitting in the library researching for their upcoming year at Hogwarts and studying the materials they would have to have mastered before entering school, because no one scored above them.

Harri leaned back in her brown leather chair with a sign as she surveyed Hermione. "My my Hermione, what would Luna say about your condescending tone? It's not proper for a lady to insult the Mistress of the manor."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a piece of biscuit at Harri's head with a wink, "I think you should be more concerned Auntie will force you to pluck the weeds after the letter she just received from Professor Snape."

She leaned forward, "It's not my fault he argues with me over potion ingredients. I've been searching in the library for my information about some potions I want to try to brew."

"What part of your library, Harri?"

"Oh, just around. I know this place has to have secret rooms with books stored away that were not meant to be read in public. If I can just find the original plans of the manor I can-"

Before she could continue, Auntie swept into the room with her maroon coat flowing around her ankles. Sometimes when she burst into room without knocking Harri was reminded of Snape's ability to slink around the dungeons and fill up the room with his entire presence. Auntie was the same, if not more powerful.

"How are lessons going, my dears? We must have you finish up, so we can get to Kings Cross on time. Since I cannot official escort you myself, Lolli will take you." Harri could tell see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and every time she mentioned going back to school Auntie began to fret.

"Lady Black, our things are ready by to door to leave. Luna should be here any minute with her father and then we will be off. Did you receive the cookies my parents sent?" said Hermione as she rose from her seat with a practiced curtsy.

Auntie moved forward to wrap Hermione in a gentle hug, "Yes, I did. Thank you my dear!"

Harri turned to Hermione," Where are my cookies sister? You promised last time I would get my own batch."

"It's already in your bag Harri and you must really learn to share. I can't ask for a separate batch every time, because you steal all of Luna's."

She knew sharing was not her strong suit, but the cookies were too good not to have extra. The Dursley's never made cookies filled with that much love and sometimes she swear it felt like a hug when it melted in her mouth. Luna may be her sister, but cookies were her weakness.

The fireplace roared to live, green flames dancing as two figures emerged from the flames. Luna's usually dazes eyes widened at the sight of her two bonded waiting by the fireplace for her. Her black robes were tailored close to her form signifying the shear cost of the tailoring, since she would not see them in less. As Heiress Potter, she had an image to portray and her sisters were pulled into the same political game even if it left them grumbling when they wanted to relax. In this life, relaxing equaled death.

Luna's father looked to Harri first and bowed deeply, "Heiress Potter, may your vault remain endless and your blood run strong."

She stepped forward to him and nodded her head, "Well met Master Lovegood. It's a pleasure as always to see you. I regret to inform you this must remain short, since we are heading off to school."

He dipped his head forward, "Of course, the time is late." Master Lovegood swept his gaze toward Lady Black and repeated the same actions before ending with Hermione. As a pureblood, he knew the order of acknowledgement and with his daughter being bonded to one of the strongest lines in the wizarding world there was no margin for error—keep the Heiress happy and all will be well.

The girls embraced Luna knowing they would catch up soon. Their third year was upon them and she know in her heart it was the time to begin delving deeper into the Old Ways. It was time the Wizarding World remembered the Potter family started out Grey and Harri would be leading the way.

I'm so sorry not only for the delay, but the short post. College has been crazy and I've barely had a chance to write. I plan to upload again next week depending on midterm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, she wondered if she was going to wake up and everything in the last few years had been a dream. She wouldn't have Luna or Hermione, and Mrs. Figg never would have had the chance to sweep her away to claim her heritage.

Harri lounged in front of the lake slowly twirling her hand in the air to make a few flowers she cut float in the air. Over the summer, she had poured over books that most stringent purebloods were taught from infancy, and began her own accelerated lessons with Luna and Hermione. Windless magic was often looked at as incredible out of reach for most, but the knowledge was simply kept away by the old families to keep them strong.

It helped that her library was quiet vast.

Usually, Luna was here to go over the points that books did not list — especially the points her father seemed to spout in the Quibbler. Unfortunately for Harri, that meant learning to turn out Luna far better. Her long unruly hair was plaited down her back in order to not get in the way of her dueling. In fact, she had a copy of _Dark Curses of France_ (the illegal version of course) open in her lap, but spelled to look like a simple Muggle literature book for light reading.

"Ms. Potter? Are you simply wasting my time or wanting to incur my wrath already so early into the year?"

Professor Snap stood before her in pristine, black robes fitted perfectly to his hulking figure. Sometimes, when they brewed late into the night she would leave garlic on his desk to see if he really was a vampire. The scar of her right wrist is a reminder to never underestimate his ability to retaliate.

She turned to look at him with her head tilted, "I would usually have a better response prepared, but I actually don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Did the headmaster not inform you? Salazar, help me." He flicked his wand at her floating flowers and lit them on fire.

She frowned at her professor. "That was a bit dramatic. What am I supposed to know, sir?"

"You are being summoned by Gringotts. I was not privy to why you are being summoned, but I have unfortunately been tasked with your presence. Lucky me, indeed."

"Just you wait professor, because when fifth year comes around and Masters are starting to send out invitations to prospective students you will be knocking at my manor's door. I bet one hundred galleons on it." A small smile blossomed on her face, as she stood with her professor. She knew — he knew — and perhaps most of the student body knew, that she was the best potion's mistress to grace the halls in decades.

"Shut it you insolent child." _Yes child, but you must not say it out loud, less the dunderheads overhear._

"I will of course graciously accept and then wear the colors proudly. Maybe, I can even send the announcement in the mail to the Weasel and an a job posting for a janitorial position that he could take after graduation. Not all toilets in the Ministry must be self cleaning."

He turned from her and began to walk towards the school so she couldn't see the smirk on his face. He would never hear the end of her gloating that she was able to make him smile first to early into the year.

—-

They climbed the steps at a languid pace to meet the headmaster. Professor Snape seemed to live for every moment he could irritate the old, wallowing man. The only redeemable part of this trip was that Harri had more time to bother Snape about the potions they had been owling about all summer.

"But, Sir! You even said in our second year that you needed two hags nails for the potion. Why would you now say four? The text should have been updated and—" she stopped speaking at the sight of Hermione and Luna.

"Sir, you didn't tell me this was a group trip."

Dumbledore sat in his bright red and gold laced chair with a smile gracing his face. It was the kind of smile your mother gave you when your hand hovered over the next brownie that was for the guest. It was the kind of smile Harri dreaded to see on anyone's face, because it usually led to a long lecture or scolding.

"Please, take a seat Harri. We have a few items to discuss before you depart with Professor Snape, Ward Hermione and Ward Luna."

Hermione looked to Harri." Uh, remember how you adopted us into the family over summer. Even if it was only a verbal confirmation?" Her hair frizzed slightly from the amount of time her finger had gone through her curls that day.

"Where is this going?" Said Harri looking to Luna. "Hermione, if you keep ruining your hair, I'm going to spell it into the tightest chiffon you've ever worn and Lolly will be happier than ever."

Hermione began again. "According to a few textbooks and even confirmed by—"

"We are legally your wards, according to how you stated our adoption. Now you must go to Gringotts and add us to the will in some capacity to ensure you have fed, clothed and properly cared for us," stated Luna looking over her head at something floating in the air. Or was it Nargles?

"Ms. Potter," began Dumbledore.

"Heiress Potter-Black, to be specify Headmaster. I wouldn't want to forget formalities."

His eyes began to lose their twinkle at her sass. "An oath to this degree is taken seriously in the Wizarding World. Of course, having a ward used to be more common in the days of Merlin, but the occasionally one does pop up for educational purposes."

He continued and looked at Professor Snape, "Look at Professor Snape and Professor Riddle. Both were wards to the Malfoy family during their school years and were properly cared for."

"Sir, I don't see the problem. I don't care if I have to do all those things, because I do it already. Have you seen Hermione dress herself for school? I'm lucking when our elf can pop in before she leaves for breakfast."

"That's not the problem Harri," said Hermione. "The problem is that means it conflicts with our parents rights to us as children and usually a contract is drawn up with stipulations. We have to go through testing to ensure we are of health going into the process and we have our own expectations to live up to."

"I still don't see the problem." Said Harri sitting down in the chair next to Luna. It was her favorite chair in the office, because it was in the direct sight line of Headmaster Black. He loved to make faces behind Dumbledore's head when she got in trouble for breathing.

"Ms. Potter, you do remember Ms. Granger's problems over summer? The goblins were giving her access to her gold, but her vault was under construction. " Said Snape from behind her chair. He slinked behind her chair when she wasn't looking, causing her to jump slightly.

"Will someone please tell me what they problem is already, instead of flying around it."

"Their gold has been transferred into a small holdings account that you hold. As their protector, you set the amount their are distributed until their reach the ages of seventeen or when their parents deem them able to be released." Said Snape.

"However, Ms. Potter—"

"Please. Headmaster. If you cannot remember my titles then I will leave to go to Gringotts now," said Harri drumming her fingers on the chair. If Dumbledore was going to keep putting his nose in her affairs, then she decided to be as difficult as possible. Polite society would agree with her.

"Heiress Potter-Black, upon reading these files the goblins discovered another contract in your name. However, only you can be the one to open it and your wards need to be dealt with."

Before she could respond, a man entered the room in similar looking robes as Snape. Yet, his looked twice as expensive and looked like they were tailored to perfection. His dragon hide boots glistened in the candle light. Harri couldn't help but turn a soft pink when he caught her inspection of him. Professor Riddle was the best looking forty-year old she had seen and her eyes always seemed to be glued to his body.

"Am I interrupting, Headmaster? Severus?" He said. His voice reminded her of a snowstorm, because despite it's frosty sensation it comforted you in all the right places.

Harri stood up and waved a hand to smooth her robes to distract herself. "If you're done wasting my time then Headmaster Dumbledore we will be off. Let's go wards of mine."

She waved her had at Hermione and Luna to push them towards the exit, knowing Professor Snape would follow at his leisure. Salazar forbid her rushing him. The four swept through the fireplace before Dumbledore could add another word, leaving a smirking Riddle and thoughtful Headmaster in their wake.


End file.
